Percy Jackson, Greek? Roman? or Both?
by MonsterConnoisseur117
Summary: Percy's mom is killed by Gabe while on a trip to Oregon, he is found by Jupiter and assigned to protect Jason until ordered otherwise, Thalia and Jason are separated and Percy accompanies Jason to camp Jupiter, but soon leaves because the routine is to stressful for him. How will he survive and what help will he get with the great prophesy?
1. Chapter 1

First off I deleted all my other stories because honestly, they sucked, they were terrible, I'm aware. I am going to try to do a new story, but with school and everything uploads are going to be spotty, and if this one sucks I'll delete it as well. I do not appreciate flames, or threats, so if you want to flame send me a PM, if you want to threaten me know that I will intentionally delay the update a day for every new threat I get, not that I'm expecting any, I just know there are people who will do that shit. In my Fanfics I curse, the character might not, but I will probably include a great deal of profanity in the author's notes, so be warned.

**I don't own PJO! and i'll probably forget to do a disclaimer again so here it is!**

The story begins with Percy wandering around, his mother has just been killed while they were in California.

A small boy trudged through a field covered in snow, the scent of alcohol reached his nose and he recoiled, it reminded him to much of his step-father, two children came running toward him and the boy started running. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the children all fell into the snow in fear, the man who had appeared in the flash eyed the children critically before heading in the direction they came from. After a while of just sitting there, exhausted, the man returned, "my children, I am sorry but I must separate you, I hope that one day you will be able to see each other again, but until then, I am sorry" the two children disappeared, leaving the boy sitting there awkwardly, "you are my nephew Perseus, and I have a task for you, I want you to accompany my son Jason and protect him, I will bless you and send you to the same place as him, I hope you will have a good life" the man said, then the boy's vision went dark.

Percy woke up in a crumbling house, there were large wolves surrounding him, growling menacingly, he stood slowly and met the eyes of the largest one, even though he was four years old his piercing gaze showed no fear. The wolf decided to test his courage and snarled, Percy remained unflinching, the wolf realized then that nothing he could do would affect this boy, short of actually attacking him, the wolves as one slunk away. Percy slowly relaxed and spotted the boy he had been assigned to protect surrounded by wolves, trying to stare them down, but it was obvious he saw terrified. Percy approached, about to help Jason when a large wolf stopped him, the wolf glowed for a second before being replaced by a woman, "he must do this himself child, it is his test" Percy nodded and sat down, watching Jason interact with the wolves. When Jason had finished wrestling with the wolves he glared angrily at Percy, "why didn't you help me?" he whined, "it was a test, I don't cheat" Jason kept glaring at him but Percy ignored it, Percy stood and bowed suddenly as the wolf goddess approached from behind Jason, the other boy thought he was bowing to him and smiled smugly, "Lady Lupa" Percy said, shocking Jason.

It had been Three years since Percy and Jason arrived to train with Lupa, she had taken them in for extra training due to their stronger scents as children of the big three. Percy fought with a plethora of weapons, all gifts from one god or another, he had a golden javelin which was a gift from Jupiter, a sword which had been a gift from his father, Neptune, and even a crossbow, which had been a gift from Diana, though why she saw fit to give him a weapon nobody could understand. He was not the usual six year old, he wore almost all black, and the upper part of his face was always hidden by a hood, he could almost never be found without his knee length black duster, which was usually worn over a black and green hoodie and secured in the front with dark blue chains. Jason however, was a bundle of energy and joy, he was arrogant, though he made an attempt to keep his arrogance in check, his only weapon was a golden coin which transformed into either a javelin or gladius, his blonde hair was nearly always cropped short and his blue eyes seemed to contain lightning as they swirled. Percy appeared to be the definition of the word depressed, though that was simply a facade he kept up to prevent showing weakness, a few select members of Lupa's pack and Lupa herself were the only ones who saw him without his hood, or a scowl plastered across his face, his sea-green eyes swirled with power, and his aura was stronger than any other demigod alive at the time, certainly not an outcome Jupiter had expected, though Percy's humility and dislike of power prevent Jupiter from declaring him dangerous. Percy had long ago secured the blessings of numerous gods, including Jupiter himself, Pluto, Lupa, and Artemis, though he was unaware of the last, as she had blessed him secretly and even she was unsure why.

Percy watched his charge train, he had long ago mastered his own weapons, but he still had to ensure that Jason was safe, his mission that he had not even been given a chance to accept, he didn't need the power, but he couldn't think of anything better to do with his time, and so he didn't complain about the unfairness. Jason was a natural with both javelin and sword, and his control over the winds was powerful for his age, but while Jason could control the winds, and some weak lightning, Percy could control both, his blessing from Jupiter was stronger with control over lightning, but Percy could also use the water vapor in the air to magnify his control over it, and the blessing of Pluto allowed him to shadow-travel, and wield stygian iron weapons, but that was it, with his blessing from Lupa he could turn into a pitch black wolf, and he didn't even know he had Diana's blessing, so how could he harness it. Jason finished dismantling the dummy with a gust of wind and Percy felt Lupa speak into his mind, "you and your charge may leave whenever you feel he is ready, we both know you are" the goddess said, she always seemed resentful that Percy was forced to guard the young son of Jupiter when he was only a few months older than the boy himself, "we shall leave immediately, I will return in a few months my Lady" Percy replied. Jumping out of the tree he was perched in Percy surprised Jason, his hood was up, as always, "we are leaving son of Jupiter, pack as much food and water as you can carry, we leave as soon as possible" the boy was about to complain when he realized just how outmatched he was, the few times Percy had even accepted his challenges to a duel the son of Neptune had shown exactly why he was guarding Jason and not the other way around, Percy had toyed with him for a few minutes before brutally obliterating Jason's defenses and dealing what would have been nearly ten fatal blows before Jason had even noticed what had happened, they were friends, but Percy's duty came before even friendship, and so they were not very close.

20 minutes after Percy had commanded Jason to pack they were ready to leave, "pack faster next time, or I'll start attacking you while you do to speed you up" Percy said, "Percy, I think 20 minutes is fast enough" Jason said, "not if we were under attack" Percy replied before walking into the treeline, "if you wanted me to pack like we were being attacked you should have said so, I'm pretty sure I could have packed faster" Jason said, "whatever Jason, next time just assume I mean as if we're under attack" Percy said, Jason grumbled something about tough older brothers and pushing to hard, Percy pretended not to hear him, "we need to get to camp Jupiter, Lupa will do her best to keep the monsters off us, but the pack can only do so much, we need to hurry" Percy said, "wait, I thought Lupa wouldn't help us with this, it's supposed to be a test" Jason said, "do you really think Lupa would allow the two of us to lead an army of monsters to camp? Our scents can probably be smelled up in Oregon, it wouldn't be possible to reach camp Jupiter alive without drawing an army of monsters, they won't stop all the monsters, just keep most off our trail" Percy said.

Percy and Jason stumbled out of the treeline a few meters from the entrance to Camp Jupiter, "go Jason, I'll hold them off" Percy said, "no, we do this together" Jason said, "Jason, it's my duty to protect you, if you stay to help me then I'm not doing my job, now GO!" Percy shouted, drawing the attention of the legionarres at the gate, trees shook as a pack of werewolves broke through the trees, Percy was surrounded and outnumbered more than five to one, he finally let himself become his wolf form as the legionares blew a horn for reinforcements, Lycaon, the werewolf king stepped forward, "surrender now and we will be merciful" he growled, Percy smirked and called down a blast of lightning, the wolves jumped back in fear, and Percy lunged, using the winds to propel himself into the enemy wolves, which were smaller than him anyway. Percy ripped through half the wolves surrounding him before the Romans even appeared with reinforcements, but none of them had silver weapons, so he kept shredding the enemy wolves, until finally he stood before Lycaon himself, he shifted back into his human form and looked the gaunt man in his yellow eyes, "run Lycaon, just run, you will lose if you do not come to your senses now, you are alone, before the entire 12 th legion, I know enough Imperial gold will hurt you, even if it takes every sword the legion has I'm sure we can find a way to at least wound you enough so you wish yourself dead" the werewolf king smirked smugly, "you are but a child!" he exclaimed, and Percy raised a hand, the trees behind Lycaon shrunk inward and then imploded, leaving behind a mist of water droplets, Percy launched them at Lycaon before the werewolf could think and bound his arms and legs, then made a single tendril into a point and impaled Lycaon with it, the water froze and Percy drew a tiny silver folding knife, he drove it into Lycaon's head and released the water, before promptly passing out.

Percy awoke in a startlingly white room, he could feel the necklace which held the charms of all his weapons on his neck. There was a girl watching him, and he could see Jason in the bed next to him, "is he ok?" Percy asked, concerned for the boy he had to protect, the girl nodded and left. Jason sleepily yawned and sat up in his hospital bed, completely unharmed, Percy felt a pang of anger at the boys lack of injury but quickly squashed it down, he could not afford to feel anger towards the boy he had been assigned to protect. Suddenly a flash of light blinded both boys, and Jupiter stood there, in all his imagined glory. Percy hurriedly got out of the bed and bowed, but Jason froze in shock, "Perseus Jackson, I have come to relieve you of your mission, I wish you luck within the legion" then the god was gone without so much as a glance toward his son.

It had been a few months since Percy had arrived at Camp, but he already wanted to leave, the Legion restricted him to much, he had been raised by wolves and needed the wide open spaces of the forest to feel secure, in anything. Percy's training was incredibly easy, Jason also found it easy but bragged about how much better he was than the other trainees, and he was becoming something of a bully. Percy saw Jason pushing another kid around, he had stopped trying to hold his arrogance in check and knew he was one of the best in his class, and he made that fact known to everyone, he'd even stopped respecting Percy and bragged to him about beating other children up. Jason easily disarmed and shoved the boy he had been bullying and Percy finally had enough, he rose from his crouched position and walked toward the group that surrounded the boy, laughing at him. Percy approached from behind Jason and ripped the boys sword from his hand, then pushed past the crowd and knelt before the other boy, who was sitting on the ground with tears streaming down his face, "here" Percy said,offering the boy his sword back, the boy took it hesitantly, Percy was attuned to other peoples emotions, part of his blessing from Lupa, and he could feel the terror rolling of the boy in waves, he slowly stood up and felt the unbearable fire of rage flowing throughout his body, so much so that he knew the other kids could feel it rolling off him. Jason involuntarily took a step back, he had tried to show his power, Romans respect power, and now he knew he'd gone to far, the one person he was afraid of, the one person he knew he would never beat, had come for him, and Percy didn't have mercy in his dictionary. Percy watched the other boys flee, and he drew his javelin, "Jason Grace, you have chosen to attack another member of the Legion, and since that member was to young to be a legionarie, a member of Lupa's pack, what have you to say in your defense?" Percy growled, Jason squeaked something incoherent before Percy attacked with his javelin, forcing Jason to dodge and draw his own. They dueled evenly for a few moments, long enough for the teachers and other students to arrive, before Percy decided he was bored and disarmed Jason before stabbing him through the thigh, "you should know better son of Jupiter, I know Lupa taught you better" Percy said before shadow-traveling behind him and smacking him on the back of his head with his javelin, knocking him out. Percy left the Legion that day, he hated how confining it was, hated the routine he had to follow. He went and found Lupa, offering to help her train the demigods by conveying the lessons she was trying to teach and comforting them when they needed it, she did not accept his offer.

**Time Skip 2 years**

Percy wandered the country, killing monsters and avoiding the Legion, until he came across a group of silver clad girls sitting around a campfire, he approached them cautiously, hoping for a spot by the fire in the cold, he could somehow tell that it was -23 degrees and he was wearing his usual hoodie and duster combination, but the duster didn't help at all and the hoodie was very thin. As soon as one of them noticed him she yelled and raised a bow, the others all drew weapons and pointed them at him, "sorry" he said, "I will take my leave, it is obvious you wish to be left alone" he started walking backwards out of the camp, wishing to avoid conflict. He didn't get his wish as an arrow came flying toward him, he managed to smack it out of the air with his numb hands and muttered, "it's to cold, usually I can catch arrows shot at me" he was worried now, the girls had the warmth of the fire, he had nothing and his joints weren't working properly in the cold, his movements were sluggish. There was a flash of light and Percy tried to fumble for a weapon but his fingers wouldn't grip the charm, finally he managed to draw his sword, only to find Diana standing in front of him. Percy immediately dropped into a bow, "I apologize Lady Diana, I was unaware you even had hunters anymore" he said, hoping for some mercy from the goddess, "rise Perseus, why are you not at Camp Jupiter?" the goddess asked, Percy rose, only to find the girls were all gone, "the routine was to much for me my Lady, the sea in me couldn't stand it, which was only reinforced by the wolf in me, the regulations went against my nature" she nodded, and her image seemed to shimmer before she became a 12 year-old girl with auburn hair, "there is a great secret we gods possess, capable of destroying all our children if it is ever discovered again" she said, Percy's mind was racing until he finally realized what she must be telling him, "the Greeks" Percy whispered.

Percy arrived at the Greek camp on his 13th birthday, he stood atop the large hill and gazed at the camp unfazed, even the mud walls of Camp Jupiter were prettier than this place. He walked about halfway down the hill and realized the pack of hell hounds were still chasing him, he walked back up the hill and drew his sword, Riptide, he'd only recently actually read the inscription on the blade, but it was still an amazing weapon. Percy took a calm and relaxed stance on top of the hill, next to the massive tree, he thrust his sword into the ground and drew his crossbow, he watched impassively as three large hell hounds stalked up the hill toward him. The first hell hound was bigger than a dump truck, and it could jump at least 20 feet, a fact that Percy found out when it used that incredible jumping distance to attack him, he fired a bolt from his crossbow into it's eye and reloaded while it's remains showered down on him, his black duster was covered in golden dust as he let his crossbow return to it's charm form and drew his javelin, only to throw it at the second monster, it dissolved into golden dust with a pain filled howl. The third hell hound was the size of a small German Shepherd, and seemed reluctant to attack, Percy put his weapons away and calmly walked up to it, he let it crawl into his arms while ignoring the shouts coming from the Greek campers, he carried the beast into camp and walked straight into the Poseidon cabin, he noticed a glowing green circle floating above his head as the door slammed shut behind him.

Percy woke up with the hell hound pup on his chest and the scent of sea air in his nose, he was still wearing his black duster and hoodie, but they were both clean now, he saw a man in Bermuda shorts standing by the door to the cabin. Right away Percy knew the man was a god, the way he carried himself, the way the scent of sea water seemed to pour off of him, Percy could even feel the power rolling off the god in waves. He sat up in the bed and started rubbing the pup's head, "I assume you are Poseidon my Lord?" Percy asked, the god turned and looked at him, "yes and you are my son, the son of my Roman and Greek aspects, I am sorry my boy" he said, "I am well aware of my heritage my Lord" Percy did not like his father, but somehow when he was Neptune the god abandoning him made it easier to accept, "Romans do not ask for help, I will always be a Roman at heart Lord Poseidon" the god turned away but Percy saw a tear on his face for a moment before the god disappeared in a sea breeze. Percy looked at the pup and said, "well then, I think I'll call you buddy" the pup's tale wagged happily at the name.

Percy and Buddy stepped outside of the Poseidon cabin when they heard the clopping of hooves approaching them, Percy was surprised to see a centaur galloping toward him, "hello there" the centaur said, Percy didn't see anyone else around so he decided he wouldn't need to be discrete, "Hello Chiron, I was sent by Lady Lupa" the centaur froze, "apparently Neptune, or Poseidon, whichever you prefer, managed to combine his aspects into one when I was _conceived_" the centaur seemed slightly relieved, "I will have a camper show you around camp, you'll need to attend dinner tonight so that I can properly introduce you to the other campers" Percy nodded, "by the way how did you get that hell hound into camp? We have magical borders that stop monsters entering" the centaur asked, Percy smiled and said, "you'll find out eventually" the centaur scowled but left. Percy sat at the Poseidon table at camp, he brushed a piece of hair out of his face and realized just how long it was, almost to his shoulders and dirty "I need to get some shampoo" he mumbled, then Chiron slammed his foot on the floor of the pavilion "Attention!" he yelled, "we have a new camper with us tonight" he looked at Percy expectantly, "oh, right, I'm Percy" Percy said, he noticed people staring at him, he winked at a few and went back to eating. Percy had just finished his slice of pizza when a hunting horn sounded, the males in site visibly cringed and Percy laughed at them, the hunters were actually somewhat fond of him, or as fond as the hunters of Artemis could be toward a male. Percy easily scaled the tree that sat at the entrance to the camp and watched the hunters approach, he knew they could see him but the campers couldn't, Buddy was sitting next to the guardian dragon and watching the girls approach stoically, Percy jumped down, surprising the campers standing by the tree and making the hunters laugh. Later that day Percy sat by the edge of the forest rubbing Buddy's head, "we're gonna be all right Buddy, yes we are" the hell hound whined in agreement and Percy smiled.


	2. Percy gets a new admirer, and pet cat

First of all I would like to thank those of you that reviewed, PJandLGequalsLove, ILuffsNicoDiAngelo, Mysterious Man8, and mogarious-the-third, thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate it. Apparently even though I have indents used correctly in the last chapter in word, the indents don't show up when I update this story, so I apologize for any inconvenience this has caused you. Also I have a poll for the pairing of this story on my profile, I know it says PercyxZoe, but for now it will be, the poll is whether Zoe should live and if not who Percy should be with. For some reason my indentations don't show up when I upload chapters, so i apologize for that.

**Time Skip 1 Year**

Percy approached the boarding school with the daughter of Zeus, Thalia, and a daughter of Athena, Annabeth. Thankfully Thalia did not remember Percy, he had trained with her brother for years, the brother she thought was dead, which could cause serious issues if she remembered him. Annabeth apparently couldn't realize that he wasn't interested, she kept brushing up against him and trying to flirt with him. He'd heard Thalia crack a few jokes about the way Percy expertly handled her attempts to garner attention, which involved simply ignoring her attempts. The group was stopped at the door to the school by a man with multicolored eyes and a woman with a mustache,

"you are not students here" the man said in a french accent, Percy could tell the man was a monster but was unable to identify him, Percy snapped his fingers to manipulate the mist and said,

"of course we are, we were just taking a walk before the dance" the man and woman nodded sleepily, though the man was obviously faking. They entered the school and quickly found the gym, where the group was met by a hyperactive satyr, Percy zoned him out and walked into the gym. While Thalia danced with the satyr Annabeth tried to convince him to dance with her, Percy spotted the two demigods they were looking for and started walking toward them, completely blowing off the daughter of Athena. No one stopped Percy as he walked toward the pair, a few tried but they all stopped short at the swagger he put in his step and the smirk on his face, once a roaming group of girls who apparently had a makeup fetish tried to corner him but he simply flashed them a smile and they froze, a few even fainted. Percy walked up to the pair of demigods, one of which was a girl who wouldn't stop staring at Percy and stop blushing, and said,

"hey, I was wondering if you could answer a question for me" the girl was about to answer but Percy was thrown to the side and underneath a table, causing it to collapse on him, he lost consciousness trying to stand while still under the table.

Percy woke up only a minute or two after he passed out, but it was enough for the monster to escape with the two half-bloods, he threw the table off of him and stood up, he whistled and Buddy materialized from the shadows, no one else had noticed the interaction yet, and Percy was severely pissed off, both that his comrades hadn't come to help him yet and that he'd allowed a monster to get so close to him. It was snowing outside, Percy ran through the snow storm, barely able to see, with his sword drawn, Buddy was running beside him and sniffing the air. Soon Percy arrived at a cliff side clearing, the monster was speaking into a phone while he held the two half-bloods by the shoulders,

"OI! douchebag, that was a cheap shot!" Percy yelled, the monster turned and something flew at him, Percy easily caught it and, though it had scratched his nose, immediately realized who the monster was,

"oh, you're the manticore, I should have known" the Manticore was stunned, nobody had ever caught one of his spikes before. Buddy circled the Manticore, looking for an opening, then Percy heard a hunting horn and groaned, he launched himself at the Manticore and managed to slice a front leg off before the lieutenant of the hunt stepped out of the trees. Zoe Nightshade aimed her bow at the Manticore, Percy's heart sped up just a tiny bit as it always did and Percy managed to put on a scowl,

"hey, my kill Zoe" the girl shook her head at him but lowered her bow and smiled slightly, the rest of the hunt stepped out of the woods, Percy drew his crossbow and fired at the Manticore, but it lunged forward and grabbed Zoe, before jumping off the cliff, the two half-bloods forgotten.

**Zoe POV**

Zoe saw Percy enter the clearing and her heart skipped a beat, she had began to develop feelings for him when Lady Artemis had taken him in for a week to heal and rest all those years ago, he was unafraid of them all but still treated them with respect, saying that he would be scared when he gave the hunt a reason to hurt him, he had visited the hunt periodically whenever they encountered each other. The boy never boasted, unless in jest, and tended to be dangerously humble, taking no credit for his actions unless the action was illicit. Zoe knew what Percy would say when she tried to steal his kill, she knew that he would use his crossbow to finish it, he loved to show it off around the hunt. Then the Manticore grabbed her and she felt herself falling, as she fell she mentally smacked herself for not paying attention, then she heard some very creative use of profanity from Percy.

**Percy POV**

"G!#%$&* SON OF A #$%^%* *&%$#%!&* *&%#$!& %$#!*& WAFFLE!" Percy yelled as he ran at the edge of the cliff, he flipped over it and shot downwards with the winds propelling him towards Zoe. He saw the Manticore trying to do something, but Percy was getting close, he saw Zoe looking at him with respect as he neared them, he winked at her and much to his surprise she blushed. Percy kicked the Manticore on it's ugly head and grabbed Zoe, then used the winds to slow them and pulled them into a shadow. They reappeared on top of the cliff, right above a campfire, Percy fell in and his leg caught on fire, he hurriedly set Zoe down and hopped around until finally falling down in a snow bank and sighing in relief. As Percy lay in the snow the hunters were setting up camp, the wolves patrolling camp and the hawks settling on perches around camp or flying high above. Zoe approached Percy from his spot in the snow bank and held out a hand to help him up, unknown to her Lady Artemis was watching with interest at her lieutenants actions, Percy grabbed Zoe's hand and let her pull him up off the ground, he ignored the shock the contact sent through his hand and went over to the two half-bloods he and his group had been sent to rescue.

**Zoe POV**

Zoe entered Lady Artemis's tent and sat down in front of the goddess, "Lady Artemis, I need to talk to you" she said,

"go on Zoe, what is it?" Artemis asked

"for some time now I have been having feelings for Percy, I am so sorry my Lady" Zoe said, with tears streaming down her face. Artemis was conflicted, on one hand she was angry that Percy had managed to steal a hunter from her, but on the other she knew he would never try to do something like that purposely, she finally reached a decision,

"Zoe, thank you for telling me, we will need to find a solution to this problem soon, you are still my lieutenant" Artemis said. Zoe walked out of Lady Artemis's tent and went to feed the wolves, she passed Percy talking to the two half-bloods they had rescued and had to force herself to look away.

**Percy POV**

Percy stood by the others from his group and waited patiently for the sun to rise, soon light could be seen on the horizon and a few minutes after that the clearing lit up with a bright light. As it got brighter and brighter in the clearing Percy closed his eyes, he opened them and noticed he was standing next to Zoe on side and Thalia on the other, they were glaring at each other as if looks could kill. Apollo stepped out of the sun chariot, it was in sports car mode, and greeted the hunters cheerily, then eventually turned his sun chariot into a bus. They all boarded until it was Percy's turn,

"no pets on board Percy, sorry" Percy just nodded and knelt next to Buddy, he whispered something in the hell hounds ear and he ran off into the shadows, Percy boarded the bus and sat down and began to tune everything else out, until Zoe sat next to him, then he noticed Artemis wasn't with them.

The ride to camp was stressful, Thalia had driven and she was obviously terrified of heights, Percy had been thrown into Zoe a few times and had apologized profusely, just as she did when she was thrown into him. Finally they got off the bus and Percy disappeared into the forest as quietly as he could, sadly he didn't notice Zoe following him, though she didn't either. Percy sat in a tree watching Buddy frolic through the forest beneath him, he saw Zoe enter the clearing and withdrew deeper into the leaves of the tree he was hiding in, he didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He watched Zoe sit at the base of his tree and Buddy lay next to her,

"why does life have to be so complicated Buddy?" Percy kept listening, he was intrigued now, not that he had much choice,

"I mean, I'm a hunter, I can't be having feelings like this for Percy not only would he never return them, but I can't leave the hunt for a man, it would be shameful, humiliating, but I still consider it an option, am I going crazy?" Percy choked and barely managed to stay silent, here he was listening to what he had, unknowingly, longed for for years,

"even if I left the hunt for him he would never accept me, I mean that boy could get any woman in the world, even a hunter apparently!" she started to cry and Percy was torn, he could reveal himself and help or he could stay hidden and let her cry. Percy silently leapt from tree to tree until he was a good distance away from Zoe, then jumped down and began making his way back to Zoe. When he reached her he purposely stepped on a branch, she froze,

"Zoe, do you need help?" Percy asked, she still had tears streaming down her face as she looked up at him,

"I'm fine Percy" Percy ignored her and sat next to her under the tree,

"I know you to well for that Zoe, come on, tell me what's wrong" the hunter chuckled slightly and started talking,

"well you see, I was just remembering this story, it's about a hunter from the past who left, she fell in love and thought that she had found a good man, unlike the majority which the hunt hates, but he didn't love her back, he was a good man, he was just in love with another, who hated him. She left the hunt for him and he stayed faithful to the girl he loved" Zoe said, Percy knew she wouldn't actually tell him the problem,

"ok" he said, and stood up to leave, but as he was leaving he said,

"don't forget about capture the flag tonight" then he shadow-traveled back to his perch on top of the tree.

**Time Skip to after CTF**

Percy was pissed, the shadows around him were agitated and seemed to reach for the room's occupants,

"what do you mean Artemis has been captured?" he asked calmly, she was almost the only Olympian he respected, she had saved his life multiple times despite her hatred of his gender, and the news that she had been captured mere hours after he had last seen her pissed him off, he owed her and Perseus Jackson did not like owing people. The cabin leaders shifted nervously,

"she is the only Olympian unaccounted for, and the prophesy delivered to Zoe says that a goddess is captured, it must be Lady Artemis" the prophecy swirled through Percy's head, _"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains" "One shall be lost in the capital of the west" "The bane of Olympus shows the trail" "Campers and Hunters combined prevail" "The titan's curse both camp's outsider must withstand" "And one shall perish by a parent's hand"_ he knew he had to go on the quest, and he hoped Zoe knew as well, she was sitting across from him looking pale. Percy zoned out of the meeting until he heard his name being called, "Percy, will you join the quest?" he looked up and nodded, Zoe nodded back and Percy stood with the others to leave. Once they were outside Zoe pulled Percy aside,

"Percy, you know why I invited you on this quest right?" she asked.

"yeah I do, I assume we're leaving in the morning?" Percy asked.

"yes, meet at Half-blood hill" Zoe replied.

Percy stood at the top of Half-blood hill with Buddy next to him, he was wearing a dark green hoodie and black duster, it had changed in recent years, now it had a trim of silver and Percy felt that it went well with his color scheme. He watched Zoe and another hunter walked up the hill toward him, followed by Thalia and Annabeth, Percy groaned internally, he was not pleased at all that the daughter of Athena was coming, but he couldn't change it now. The group walked down the hill and boarded the camp van, Zoe got in the drivers seat and the van took off toward New York. Percy sat in the back sandwiched between Annabeth and Thalia, Buddy was sitting in the row in front of him with the other hunter, who kept sending Percy hateful glances.

Finally the van stopped by the Smithsonian, Percy climbed out of the vehicle and patted Buddy on the head. While the others went towards the museum Percy felt a strange tingling in his skull, as if his instincts were telling him to go somewhere, he followed the strange feeling into a building where he saw a massive man sitting on a throne, Percy instinctive hid in the shadows,

"no need to hide from me Perseus, I am not your enemy" the man said.

"then who are you?" Percy asked.

"I am a _fan_ of yours, I will be watching, and possibly helping if you need it, though I doubt you will" the man said and vanished, a rush of images and sounds clouded Percy's mind for a second until his vision cleared. He saw a huge man kneeling on the floor of the marble room, the man seemed to have cracked the marble floors, he stood and planted a number of teeth into the ground, then he watered them with blood. Percy ran, he had been noticed, though he had gotten the piece of clothing and prevented the sparti from getting Zoe's scent they now had his. He rushed into the Smithsonian Air and Space museum and quickly found Zoe and the others,

"Sparti, you need to run now Zoe, they have my scent, I'll lead them off" Percy said.

"we won't abandon you Percy" Zoe said.

"Zoe, I'll meet you at the garden, now go, I'll be fine they won't be able to kill me with a few sparti" Percy whispered. Zoe nodded reluctantly and ran, the others following close behind. Percy heard a mortal child yell something about a kitty and then everyone started screaming, he watch the crouds part to reveal a giant golden cat larger than a dump truck, Percy scoffed, _"to easy"_ he thought. Percy raised his hands and used his powers over water to stop the Nemean Lion's heart beating, then he heard the voice of the man he had spoken to before, _"do not kill him Perseus, I will give you the tools to tame the lion"_ Percy ceased his control of the Lion's blood reluctantly and watched as it shrunk until it was only slightly larger than Buddy,

"Buddy, go help the others" Percy said, the Hell hound leapt into the nearest shadow and Percy approached the apparently tame Nemean Lion. Slowly the Lion laid down and let him approach,

"I think I'll call you Skittles" he said.

**Zoe POV  
><strong>

Zoe sat in her luxury sports car numb, she left Percy behind to face a group of sparti and the Nemean Lion, she felt salty tears on her cheeks and buried her head in her hands _"One shall be lost in the capital of the west"_ the prophecy line replayed over and over in her head. She didn't hear someone knock on the passenger door, nor did she hear them open that door. Annabeth sat in the passenger seat of Zoe's car, she was pissed off, Percy was her man and she intended to eliminate any competition,

"who do you think you are?" Annabeth asked. Zoe looked up and glared at her, she knew where this was going.

"I am the lieutenant of Lady Artemis's hunt" Zoe replied.

"exactly, so why are you trying to steal my man?" Annabeth asked, enraged.

"are you really that stupid?" Zoe asked hoping her nervousness wasn't showing, she would need to bluff her way through this entire conversation.

"no, I'm not stupid, you are trying to make Percy yours and I'm telling you right now that he is mine!" Annabeth shouted.

"what's his full name? Which Olympian does he respect most? Who gave him their blessing? Who does he actually give a rats ass about? Where did he spend most of his time before he came to camp? I don't care if you want Percy, he is my friend, and that is it, though I seriously doubt he would ever consider a petty little slut like you." Zoe said, "especially not if you can't answer those questions, cause if not you don't know him" Zoe finished her rant calmly and watched as the daughter of Athena stared at her for a minute, struggling to find answers to her questions.

"his full name is Perseus. He respects his father the most out of the Olympians. He has the blessing of Hades, and Zeus. He spent most of his time before coming to camp with his mortal family." Annabeth answered.

"Idiot, he respects Lady Artemis the most out of the Olympians, Lady Artemis also blessed him, and he spent most of his time before coming to camp either on the run or with the hunt, be glad I told you that, though I could tell you so much more, but I won't because I actually respect Percy and don't treat him like a piece of meat" Zoe said.


	3. AN1

I am really trying to get chapter 3 out for you guys this morning, mostly cause you guys have been awesome and the response to this story has been overwhelming. Seriously the best feeling ever is knowing that people actually like something you make, or in this case write, I appreciate the feedback (positive and negative) and I would love it if you guys took the poll on my page, it'll close next Friday./p


	4. Battle at Othrys

Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter. I realize that Zoe doesn't have her olde english accent, but I am to lazy to do that shit. I will not be updating everyday like I have been, I intend to work on the chapters as much as I can during the week and upload either when I finish, I will release at least one chapter a week unless something happens. Now onto the third chapter!

**Percy POV**

Percy stepped over the burning body of a spartus and aimed his crossbow at another, the stygian iron bolt flew straight through the undead creature's head and into the shoulder of another, both collapsed and started to burn. He watched his new pet tear an empousa apart with it's fangs as he reloaded his crossbow, "good job Skittles" he murmured before aiming at yet another spartus and sending the bolt through it's neck. The sparti had been chasing him through state after state, he was in Colorado now, though very behind schedule Percy enjoyed the chance to use his blessing from Lupa, he tended to avoid using it as people tend not to like werewolves. Skittles pounced on a spartus and ripped it's head off, Percy hurried to stab Riptide through it's chest causing it to burn up as well. He turned back to the west and let the wolf inside him come out, he was covered in a golden glow for a few seconds before it dissipated, revealing an abnormally large pitch black wolf with silver claws. The wolf started running west, he knew where he needed to be, Skittles ran along side him as the wolf increased his speed exponentially until he was merely a blur.

**Zoe POV**

Zoe sat awkwardly in Annabeth's house, the quest had stopped there to kill time before they entered the garden of the Hespirides. Her old home was guarded by Ladon, the famous hundred headed dragon, and could only be entered at dusk or dawn. Annabeth had offered them a place to eat and rest before entering Zoe's old home and the quest members had been quick to accept her offer, food and a chance to rest were incredibly important to teenage demigods. Mr. Chase offered Zoe's sister from the hunt a sandwich but she just glared at the older man, Zoe elbowed her and smiled politely at him. The quest had an air of sadness surrounding it, they had lost their best asset, and friend, their chances of freeing Artemis were dwindling by the second,

"Percy promised he would meet us at the garden" Zoe said while scratching Buddy behind the ear.

"he might be there now" Thalia offered, though it just seemed to add to the negative air in the room.

"he is, I know that idiot, if there is one thing he would never do it's break a promise" Zoe said, although it was more to reassure herself. Almost as if they were sharing a mind quest members stood and made to leave.

Zoe and Annabeth were avoiding each other as if they had the plague, Zoe insisted that she was simply angered that the daughter of Athena thought of Percy as a toy, while Annabeth couldn't stand anyone arguing with her. Buddy ran along side their stolen car as they broke speed limit after speed limit on their way to their destination, Thalia manipulated the mist so the mortal police wouldn't stop them and Zoe let her thoughts wander while she drove as insane speeds. She thought about how she was likely going to die on this quest, and how Percy would probably never know how she felt. Strangely Zoe began to wonder if Percy would fall in love with the daughter of Athena once she was out of the way, she began to wonder about how Percy would react to her death, she hoped he would actually care.

Finally the quest arrived at the base of the mountain housing Mt. Othrys and began to drive up the narrow mountain road carved into the side. Zoe looked around for Percy and saw a golden lion basking in the sun next to a large wolf, she jumped out and approached cautiously. Suddenly the lion stood up and snarled at her, waking the wolf from it's slumber, the wold looked at her for a moment before it began to glow with golden light. Once the light finally died down Percy was revealed, he was standing next to the lion patting it's head.

"good job Skittles" Percy said, Zoe gaped at him.

"we uh, we gotta go free uh, Artemis" Zoe said, she had never before seen Percy without a shirt, he had a _very_ well defined chest, he literally looked like a god with his strong jaw-line and broad shoulders. In Zoe's eyes his incredibly attractive skeletal structure coupled with his well defined muscles that looked like they could match Atlas in strength made Percy basically the definition of temptation, something she had never before experienced.

"take a picture Zoe we have to save Artemis" Percy joked, he slipped on a shirt and formed the shadows into his black duster with the silver trim. Zoe shook herself out of her daze and lead the way up the mountain.

**Percy POV**

Percy noticed Zoe was still blushing as the group followed her up the mountain, he also noticed the way Annabeth glared at Zoe whenever she thought he was wasn't looking. The quest walked into a wall of mist and came out the other side in a beautiful garden, colors saturated the ground around them and the quest members got lost staring at flowers while Percy and Zoe remained vigilant, he knew this was her home, and he knew who her father was. Suddenly four girls shimmered into existence in front of them, Percy stepped forward and smiled sweetly at them, all but one blushed,

"you'll have to do better than that to charm us half-blood" the one who hadn't blushed said. Percy drew Riptide in a flash and stabbed her in the leg, he hit her with the hilt and knocked the others unconscious in a similar way. He noticed the others looking at him weirdly,

"I didn't want to kill them and I couldn't have the waking up the apple guard" Percy defended.

"thank you for not killing them Percy" Zoe said, then the quest started to make it's way to the path up the rest of the way they needed to go.

Percy and Zoe walked slower than the rest of the group, somehow even Annabeth realized they need to talk privately,

"Zoe, please don't castrate me for this but I need to tell you something" Percy said nervously.

"I won't Percy, though I need to tell you something as well" Zoe said, she was sure of herself now, she couldn't die without him knowing her feelings.

"I swear on the Styx that I won't let you die up there" Percy blurted out, thunder rumbled overhead and Zoe froze, she felt like she could die right then. Then she felt angry, she stormed back up to the others with Percy following close behind, he drew his Javelin and prepared to battle as he sensed they were nearing the top, and their goal. Zoe ignored him and Percy tried to ignore the confused looks he was getting from the other quest members, he had to swear that, he couldn't just let her die.

As Percy and the quest reached the peak of the mountain they saw Artemis struggling to lift what appeared to be a mass of clouds while a large man watched. Zoe and the other hunter rushed to Artemis, completely ignoring the man and his apparently human companions. Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth slowly walked forward, positioning themselves between Zoe and the enemy forces. Then the large man stepped toward them and Percy recognized him,

"oh, hi Atlas, do you suppose we could just take the goddess and put one of your lackeys under the sky? No harm done right?" Percy asked, his well concealed SPQR tattoo burned, he realized the mist covering it was burning away and Percy didn't have time to fix it. Atlas glared at Percy for a minute before speaking,

"I have heard of you Perseus Jackson, apparently you destroyed the 12 sparti I sent after you almost single-handedly" the titan praised. Percy shrugged and said,

"well I had help from a tame Nemean Lion, ya know, plus stygian iron arrows were very helpful" Percy regripped his javelin and felt the wind currents around him.

"ah yes, the champion of Jupiter, I shall enjoy destroying you _roman_" Atlas said, Percy froze just long enough for Atlas to throw his javelin and miss him, only to impale the other hunter in the side. Percy threw his javelin at the titan and drew his crossbow, firing a stygian iron bolt into the titan's side before he drew Riptide and charged. Thalia and Annabeth engaged the monsters in the titan's retinue, and Zoe tried to save her companion from the hunt. Percy leapt and used the winds to carry himself upward to land a heavy downward strike on Atlas, the titan barely managed to block it and pushed Percy back, he charged the stunned demigod intending to run him through but Percy jumped out of the way, he rolled as he landed and ended up right in front of Artemis,

"Lady Artemis give me the sky, only you can defeat Atlas in time" Percy said, the goddess nodded and Percy took a position next to her, she let the sky drop on his shoulders and charged Atlas with her hunting knives.

Holding the sky was like nothing Percy had ever experienced before, he had been tortured, beaten, had his heart shattered into a million pieces, but holding the sky wasn't painful like those things. Percy felt a range of emotions coming from the sky as he held it, pain, rage, despair, he suspected that was why the sky so desperately wanted to be reunited with the Earth. He turned his attention back to the battle at hand when he heard a scream of pain, Zoe was laying in front of him with an imperial gold javelin sticking out of her stomach. The sky was pouring emotion into Percy as he stopped it from colliding with the Earth, but Percy couldn't feel that pain anymore, and unbidden words flew from his lips,

"Ouranos, I must help her" Percy whispered. Almost immediately the weight he was holding disappeared and Percy stood, he summoned water from a nearby puddle and healed Zoe's wound on the surface, then he let the dam break and turned his gaze to Atlas. Percy came at Atlas with a vengeance, he threw his javelin right into the titan's stomach, through his armor, and began attacking with Riptide. He pushed the titan back but all he could see was a red haze, he felt an incredible amount of rage as he forced the titan back to his place under the sky. Then the clouds collapsed on Atlas's shoulders and he screamed in rage, Percy knelt next to Zoe,

"hey Zoe, I promised you would live and I'm making good on it huh" He said.

"yeah, hey Percy I have to tell you something" Zoe said, he voice sounded weak and Percy strained to listen but he smiled at her so she knew he was listening, she motioned for him to come closer, and closer, until his ear was right in front of her mouth, "I think I love you Percy, just thought you should know before I die" she whispered quietly, Percy put his mouth next to her ear,

"I think I love you too Zoe, and you aren't going to die remember" he replied in a whisper. Then he once more prayed to Ouranos, the sky had helped him once already, why not again. Suddenly the clouds above bent down until they touch Zoe's now healed wound, the scar tissue disappeared and Zoe sat up with a start. She locked eyes with Percy and gasped,

"you crazy bastard" she said, Percy stood and offered her a hand up, Zoe took it and Percy pulled her to her feet.

"we must get to Olympus, it is the solstice, Perseus and Zoe board my moon chariot, I must speak with you, for the rest of you there is a group of pegasus inbound" Artemis said, Percy and Zoe nervously sat in her chariot and Artemis piloted it into the night sky.

CLIFFHANGER! The outcome will be decided by the poll which is open on my profile (seriously go vote. I can't work on chapter 4 until it's decided) I know this chapter is kinda short but the plot is at a major turning point and I need the results of the poll to tell me which way it's gonna go.


	5. Announcements and a slight teaser

I will update this by the end of the week, the poll is closed and Zoe is going to live. Go read my new story for more details. In the meantime I have a spoiler for the next update... enjoy

Percy and Zoe sat awkwardly next to each other in the moon chariot,

"Zoe, Percy, I heard what was exchanged before your sudden recovery, and I would just like to let you both know that I will take _measures_ to ensure there is no inappropriate behavior, because whether I like it or not Zoe did die, so she is no longer a member of the Hunt.

Don't you just love it when I tease you?


	6. a council meeting goes weird

**Hey guys. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I'll explain at the end. I also apologize for the length, I know you guys want a long chapter but writer's block. On to the story, I hope you like it even though it's just **

Percy and Zoe sat awkwardly next to each other in the moon chariot,

"Zoe, Percy, I heard what was exchanged before your sudden recovery, and I would just like to let you both know that I will approve for now, but at the first wind of inappropriate activities I will take _measures_ to end them" Artemis said.

"but milady I am a hunter, I cannot be in a relationship with a male while I am in the hunt" Zoe protested, then they were at Olympus and had no more time to talk. They walked into the throne room and bowed, the others from the group arrived minutes later and bowed as well. Zeus sent Percy a knowing look and began the conversation,

"Rise demigods, and receive your rewards" Zeus bellowed, Percy and his group stood and faced the gods, Poseidon sent Percy a sad look but Percy either didn't notice or didn't care. Then Zeus stroked his chin while in deep thought,

"Perseus Jackson, my champion" the king of the gods said, surprising everyone, "I think we should summon the rest of your patrons for this ceremony, don't you?" at this Artemis stood up and cleared her throat, it was heard clearly in the unusually quiet throne room,

"I shall retrieve Hades father" she disappeared in a flash and reappeared a second later with the god of the underworld,

"well, I am told that all of your patrons have gifts for you Perseus, I hope you find them appealing" Hades said,

"your _other_ patron was unavailable Percy, so Zeus, Hades and I will be the only ones of your patrons present" Artemis said,

"wait what?" Percy asked, "I didn't know you blessed me" he continued, apparently neither did anyone else because all of the gods were looking at Artemis in surprise,

"yes, I did, a long time ago while you were still in the _wilderness_" Artemis said, obviously uncomfortable with the looks she was getting. Zeus cleared his throat and continued,

"for your continued service which has been above that of any demigod since the end of the age of heroes, I give you this cloak, with the knowledge that I would have been proud of you as my own son" the lord of the sky said. Next was Artemis, she stood from her throne,

"you have yet again helped my hunt, by freeing me and saving my lieutenant even after she had technically died, I owe you my thanks, and for your gift I give you the ability to speak with animals, you are gathering quite a few companions" she said,

"I also bear the gift of your patron who was unable to attend, a suit of armor worthy of her favorite son" the goddess of the hunt said, suddenly Percy was wearing metal armor with wolf designs covering it. Hades spoke up as Percy examined his armor,

"my gift is simple and yet I think it surpasses those of all your other patrons, I can give you one day in Elysium, anymore and the fates will throw a fit" Hades said, Percy stared at the god of the underworld with his mouth open and tears burning his eyes,

"thank you" he managed to say, then he went back to stand with his friends,

"thank you all" he whispered, as he donned the helmet and let his tears fall.

The lord of the sky was about to call his daughter but was interrupted by three flashes of light,

"she should be dead" three voices cried in tune,

"our prophesy foretold it!" the fates yelled, Percy drew Riptide and stepped in front of Zoe,

"no" he said, the fates seemed surprised,

"who are you to stop us? Zoe Nightshade cannot be the lieutenant of the hunt ever again, the position belongs to Thalia Grace" they yelled,

"Zoe did die, so she isn't in the hunt anymore, so what's the problem?" Percy asked,

"she belongs in the stars" the fates yelled,

Percy smirked insanely under his helmet, when the fates cringed he knew they could see through the metal,

"then you'll have to take me with you because I sweat on the creator that I won't let Zoe die today" Percy said, though his voice came out more as a whisper he knew the fates could hear it, suddenly black smoke flooded the room and swirled around him, it melted into the floor at his feet and a ground shaking boom rocked the throne room. The fates seemed scared now as a huge figure appeared in the throne room, he looked at the fates and sighed, the strange man and the fates disappeared with a snap of his fingers, leaving confused demigods and scared gods behind.

**Ok guys, I'm really sorry for the length of this chapter, but I have been experiencing serious writer's block and it was a struggle for me to get this out. Friday I played video games instead of working on this and I apologize, I felt like a huge ass while I was sitting at my desk trying (and failing) to write this chapter, then on Saturday I played more video games and ended up hanging out with my girlfriend until like 22:00. I am considering making a sequel for the next series of this story to encompass the fourth PJO book, PM me what you think about that. Also I am going to cut into my work days for Shattered to make up for skipping a day on Friday, and I'll have half a day off on Tuesday so I'll work on both then, happy reading people.**


	7. Girls are confusing

** Ok guys, this chapter is mostly filler, with some romantic developments, and I am kinda setting myself up for a long story but I'm ok with that, I've just been having writer's block. Review, please, it really helps me write, it makes me feel bad about not updating so I update more, and I can see how many people read this story on a certain day so I know that almost none of my readers are reviewing... please review...**

Percy watched Zoe mope around camp from the woods,

"we have to do something Buddy" he said to his faithful hell hound side kick,

"yes you do, she wants your help whether she knows it or not" he said, Percy sighed and jumped down from his perch high in the trees,

"don't tell her about the prophecy Percy, it'll just make it worse" Skittles said after climbing down the tree, Buddy popped out of a shadow at the base of the tree's trunk and barked at him,

"fine, fine I'm going" Percy said, he walked to the edge of the forest and towards the Artemis cabin. When he arrived he sat on the porch and waited for Zoe to show up, she arrived soon after him and glared at him,

"where have you been this past week?" she demanded,

"in the forest, I was waiting for you to come to me so we could talk, but after a week of you moping around depressingly I figured I had to take the initiative" Percy said while examining his nails,

"oh, well I need to tell you something Percy" Zoe said, Percy nodded and turned so his ear was pointed toward her,

"back on Othrys I told you that I thought I loved you, I meant it as a brother and friend Percy, just though I should clear it up now" she whispered, Percy's face lost all emotion and returned to his constant scowl,

"thank you for clearing up the situation lieutenant" Percy said, then he wrapped a shadow around himself and disappeared. Zoe didn't miss the way his eyes seemed to contain an infinity of sorrow before he was gone.

Percy ran through the woods dodging trees and moving with a speed and grace no other in camp could match, even Zoe had lost some of her speed and grace with her blessing from Artemis, he spun around a tree and drew his sword, killing an empousa without stopping his relentless sprint through the forest. He longed to be free of the camp, he had only ever known heartbreak at either camp, and he did not wish to stay where he would only ever be reminded of his loss. Percy ran past the camp borders at speeds that Buddy and Skittles could barely keep up with, he appeared only as a blur as he ran past cars and highways, he passed cities and small towns on his trip North, finally he saw a checkpoint up ahead, he simply jumped over it and was in Canada, beyond the gods. He stopped for lunch at a small cafe and ate a steaming hot piece of pie,

"you know, the gods never appreciated you Perseus" he heard a voice say, he ignored it and finished his pie, then stood to leave,

"I am serious, they used you, you were wise to leave when you did, otherwise they would have just kept using you as a pawn, the Titans are better" the man said, Percy turned and picked the man up by his neck,Percy set him down and walked away, he didn't need any trouble and he was done with the Olympians.

**Time Skip, one year**

Percy sat at his camp fire glaring out into the night, the hunters were coming for him and getting close. He stood and kicked the logs burning in his fire, extinguishing the blaze, then he walked into the night. When Percy found the hunter's camp he did not smile as he would have once, instead he pulled out a piece of paper and wrapped it around a bolt on his crossbow, he loaded the bolt and fired it at the tree nearest the ex-lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade. Then he jumped into the tree and shadow traveled farther north, leaving behind a desperate huntress.

**Zoe POV**

Zoe sat around the hunt's campfire thinking about ways to find Percy, then she heard a bow string _twang_ and felt a rush of air by her head, she looked to her left and saw a crossbow bolt embedded in the tree she was leaning against, it had a note wrapped around the shaft, the note read;

_Dear lieutenant, do not continue your search for me. You will only find death this far North, in this land monsters that have never been seen before, monsters so terrible even the Pit will not accept them roam freely, they cannot die in battle, the only victory against them is to run, and run. Do not continue your search or you will find them and I against you. So FLEE, run as if the Titan lord himself is chasing you, for he well may be._

_ Perseus Jackson_

She froze as she read who the note was from, then she stood and went to find Thalia. Thalia was sharpening arrows when Zoe found her, Zoe tried to speak but couldn't find her voice. Instead she just held out the note, Thalia took it and read it,

"we should listen to him" Thalia said somberly,

"No, Thalia, we can't just abandon him, we need him to fight the titans" Zoe said, Thalia glared at Zoe,

"we or you Zoe? If he is gone, then he is gone and there is nothing we can do about it right now, once Artemis is with us perhaps. But until then we cannot stay here" Thalia said, Zoe nodded sadly and left the tent, she sat down by the fire and stared into it's depths fighting off tears.

**Percy POV**

Percy jumped from tree to tree gracefully, he was so embroiled in his thoughts that he didn't notice the massive creature moving ahead of him until he was already in flight, he desperately tried to use the winds to push him back but his wind powers were unreliable this far beyond the god's power and he kept going, eventually slamming into the creatures leg. It looked down at him curiously as he struggled to stand, he was glad Buddy and Skittles were safe somewhere in the Rockies as he saw the creature's 10 meter long teeth, and even longer claws, finally he stood and faced off against the creature.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger 's this chapter guys, I think I've already said that it's finals this week which is a reason for my lack of updates. Also I have been having some writer's block, which is making it hard to get the chapters out at all. **


	8. Percy get's blasted

**Guys. I have just gotten past a crap load of drama which is why I wasn't uploading. However I will be more consistent with this story in the future. Also I have come to the realization that my emotional state directly impacts the storyline and content in my writing, and as a high schooler my emotional state isn't exactly constant. Therefore I am going to try a new way of updating. From now on I am going to work on Shattered but not upload anything until it is finished, this story will continue to be uploaded as I finish the chapters, please tell me which you prefer.**

* * *

><p><strong> Percy POV<strong>

Percy sighed, accepted his fate and sat back down in the snow, he just didn't care anymore. The creature looked at him curiously,

"oh go on then, I don't care anymore" Percy yelled, he felt hot tears staining his cheeks as the creature looked into his eye. After a few minutes of staring Percy grew impatient, then the beast spoke,

"you are worthy child, the worthiest I have met in all my memory, why do tears of sorrow stain your cheeks?" it asked in a grandfatherly voice, Percy was taken aback by the caring in it's somehow soft and surprisingly gentle voice. He found himself telling the large beast everything, from what he knew of his birth to how he had never felt welcome anywhere, even his heartbreak was not spared from the knowledge of the beast, and by the end of his tale the old beast had sadness visible in his old eyes, and sorrow in his voice. Percy listened as the beast began his response to the sorrowful tale of Percy's life,

"I was created before even your gods young one, I am so old I do not even remember my name. When the gods were born my people lived far beyond their reach, what would be considered Siberia now, and we were unconcerned with their squabbling because it seemed petty to us. But we were wrong, the Titans came and slaughtered us thinking they would gain power with the control of new lands, but they did not and the resources they expended on killing my people caused them to lose the war. Now I simply wander, giving advice when a worthy hero happens upon my path, once I even guided the three sisters of fate on the life of a young man. At the moment however, I will give to you my last piece of advice for I know you will need it. Go home and defend the gods and you will find purpose in your life, go and defeat the Titans and return to find me here, and I will give you a gift for avenging my people. Go Perseus Jackson, and become the greatest hero Earth will ever know." as the beast finished his words became strong and proud, Percy stood and felt a knew sense of hope in his chest, he bowed to the beast and dissolved into the shadows.

Percy arrived in the Rocky mountains high in a tree, he whistled loudly and Buddy came out of a shadow accompanied by Skittles,

"hey Percy, are you finally getting your head out of your bum?" Buddy asked, Percy ignored him and gestured for them to follow him. He walked up to a sheer cliff and lightly touched a small delta symbol, a piece of rock slid back soundlessly and the trio stepped inside,

"Hello Daedalus, it has been a long time" Percy said, the old inventor smiled from his desk and stood,

"it has indeed Percy, what do you need?" Daedalus asked, Percy closed the door behind him,

"I need a route to the Titan army currently passing through your labyrinth" Percy declared, Buddy and Skittles looked at him in shock but he ignored them and looked at Daedalus pointedly,

"fine, just go out the door you came in" the old inventor said, Percy smiled at him and left through the door he and his pets had entered. This time the door opened into a musty corridor, the trio stepped across the threshold once again and the door whisked closed behind them. Percy led his companions deeper into the labyrinth for hours and hours, until finally he came upon a new door, as he stepped through he noticed the room was fashioned as an arena. The floor was all sand, skulls adorned the room in huge stacks, and in the stand sat the entire Titan army, with Luke standing beside a giant who appeared to weigh hundreds of kilos, a banner paying homage to Poseidon hung upon the ceiling. Percy stepped into the room, appearing an angel of death; his armor on beneath his duster and his hood up covering his face, Buddy and Skittles flanking him on either side, and his blade Riptide in hand. He stepped into the arena with silent footsteps and immediately noticed that Zoe was fighting a werewolf with only a small silver dagger in the center while a few other campers were in a cell off to the side, he gestured slightly with his head and the two animals by his side rushed the wolf, giving Zoe space to breath. He felt the air above him move slightly and he rolled forward, behind him the giant landed with enough force to crack the ground, Percy spun and sliced the giant nearly in half with Riptide before blasting both halves back with a blast of air. Percy was unstoppable like this, he was perfectly calm, and because of it his senses were amplified, every movement calculated, every enemy analyzed, he blocked a blade swung at him from behind and kicked the attacker without looking. He spun and drew his javelin in his left hand, the attacker he had just kicked stood shakily and Percy thrust his javelin into the man's belly, then realized it was Luke, the Javelin bounced off and Percy snarled. He threw his javelin past the traitor at an enemy hell hound and charged Luke. Percy and Luke collided with a crash and Percy kicked him in the stomach, he spun his blade to gather speed in his strike and aimed for his neck, but Riptide bounced off, Percy pressed the attack and pushed the son of Hermes back, their duel continued until Percy was thrown backwards by the giant he had cut in half, sand was still covering the monster's wound as Percy stood. He ran forward and jumped off the giant without saying a word, then grabbed a chain and pulled it down. Percy wrapped it around the giant's neck and heaved his enemy into the air, he entangled the giant in more and more chains as time seemed to slow down for the young demigod. Finally the giant was kept airborne by the chains and Percy cut him open with Riptide,

"demigods, flee this place of death, I will stop the Titan army before they can reach your camp" Percy bellowed, the campers fled the way they had come, Percy gestured for Buddy and Skittles to follow them and even Zoe went with them.

Percy came upon a workshop a few hours into his trek away from the arena in the labyrinth, he stepped inside and saw the hunched form of Hephaestus within the workshop. He approached and bowed before the god of forges, Hephaestus noticed him and grunted,

"fancy seeing you here Perseus, what do you need?" the god asked,

"I have heard rumors of a forge being used by the Titans milord, one of your forges." Percy said.

Hephaestus grunted once again,

"indeed there is someone using one of my forges, but until recently I was unaware of their identity, I ask that you liberate my forge for me and in return I will give you a gift." the god said, Percy nodded and stood, the god offered him a small metal sphere,

"follow it there and back" Hephaestus said, then turned back to his work. Percy left the workshop and tossed the ball onto the floor, it morphed into a metallic spider and scurried down the corridor, Percy followed it at an easy jog.

Percy arrived at Hephaestus' forge only an hour after he had left, only to discover that Annabeth and Zoe had been following him the entire time.

"you can come out now lieutenant" Percy said without turning, he heard a sigh and finally turned around as Zoe stepped out of the shadows.

"how did you know I was there?" she asked,

"contrary to your own beliefs I'm not stupid, I had my suspicions back at the workshop, now I know for sure." Percy answered, then Annabeth took off her hat and appeared, Percy wasn't surprised.

"you should be nicer to her" Annabeth said, glaring at Percy who met her glare with his own, making her flinch.

"I am being polite, that is the most she is going to get from me for a long time" Percy said, then turned around and walked into the forge that lay beneath mount St. Helens. The girls followed him reluctantly as he drew Riptide and literally waded through waves and waves of telekhines, monster dust and body parts flew through the air as he cut a path through the annoying seal/dog things. Finally Percy reached a cauldron of red liquid, he realized somberly that it was blood and began looking for the weapon being forged in it. Percy found the scythe blade almost immediately, his eyes widened and he tossed the weapon over the side and into the lava, but then he noticed that he was surrounded by monsters. He sheathed Riptide and made eye contact with the girls,

"go" he mouthed, they weren't surrounded, there weren't even any monsters near them. The girls left reluctantly, at least on Zoe's part, and Percy faced the army of monsters in front of him. He closed his eyes and reached deep into himself, his arms extended to his sides and an intense pain erupted in his gut, then blacked out.

**Zoe POV**

Zoe followed Annabeth numbly through the labyrinth, the small metal spider led them through the twists and turns and they finally reached Hephaestus' workshop, he smiled at them somberly and teleported them back to camp. She fled into the solitude of the woods immediately and ran until she reached a clearance where she just collapsed on the ground and gave up. Buddy and Skittles joined Zoe and kept her warm through the night, Buddy even stole some food for her from the dining pavilion. Without them she would give up, she wanted to give up, but she kept going for the two animals who kept her company.

**Percy POV**

Percy awoke mid flight, he was falling toward an island in the middle of the ocean, he took control over the wind currents and slowed himself down so he landed gently on the sand of the beach. A woman stepped toward him cautiously and Percy realized how much pain he was in, he stumbled and his vision started to go black, then he collapsed.

**Time Skip ~2 weeks**

Percy woke in a cave, he looked around suspiciously and noticed a woman sitting on a nearby chair. He silently rose and searched for one of his weapons, his fingers brushed against a familiar pen and he drew Riptide. Percy held the blade at his apparent captors throat while glancing around the room searching for an exit or any other assailants. When he had made certain it was just the two of them Percy looked back to his captive, she shook in fear and stared at him with wide eyes.

"who are you?" Percy demanded,

"ca Calypso" she stuttered, Percy lowered his sword and put the blade in pen form back into his pocket,

"sorry, I thought you were trying to kill me" Percy said, he averted his eyes and smiled sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the chapter... sorry it's so short, but this cliff hanger is possibly a major turning point in the story, so I need to make sure the next few chapters aren't rushed.<strong>

** PS, if I don't upload for more than a week feel free to leave me a review telling me in any way short of threatening me to get the chapter done...**


	9. Percy discovers a talent

**Hey readers. I am surprisingly back with another chapter right after last chapter. I have no idea when I'm going to finish these so don't think I'm holding out on you guys, I promise. Enjoy :).**

** I do not own PJO!**

* * *

><p><strong> Percy POV<strong>

Percy stood from the small cot Calypso had lain him on and stretched his muscles, only a little tense. He smiled at Calypso and stepped out into the tropical sun,

"I shall take my leave of you then, I thank you for healing me" he said, she stepped up beside him.

"you cannot leave unless the boat comes for you" she said, Percy smiled at her,

"watch me" he said dramatically. The winds began to pick up and the waves pulled away from shore,

"you should get inside Calypso, this might completely flood your island, though it might also completey shatter the enchantment keeping you here" Percy yelled over the winds, she nodded slowly and stepped back inside. Percy raised his arms and closed his eyes in concentration, the winds screamed past him at hundreds of miles an hour, the waves rocked against the small land mass powerfully and shook it as Percy gritted his teeth and concentrated harder. Finally something inside him cracked and power flowed out, his eyes snapped open, glowing a mix of blue, black, silver, green and purple, Percy screamed violently and the entire island shook with the force of a nuclear warhead. He collapsed into the sand breathing heavily, he looked up and saw a number of similarly sized islands,

"the sea of monsters" he breathed, Calypso stepped outside in awe as Percy stumbled to his feet, Calypso looked around her in joy, Percy unsteadily walked toward the sea,

"come, I will get you to camp Half-Blood" Percy said, Calypso shyly took his hand as he leapt into the sea and pulled a shadow to them, with the reguvination the sea provided he was strong enough to shadow travel that far, though he'd probably pass out when he was done. The pair was engulfed in darkness and pulled across the world. Percy stayed conscious long enough to make sure they were at camp, see a fire burning, and let go of Calypso's hand, then darkness overwhelmed him and he fell to the floor of the dining pavilion, only a few feet away from his burning shroud.

The first thing Percy saw when he returned to the waking world wasn't the blinding light above him, it wasn't the god of medicine standing uncomfortably close, it wasn't the goddess of the hunt glaring at him half in anger and half in worry. It _was_ however, Zoe, she stood close by staring down at him worriedly, he felt a warmth on his hand and realized she was grasping it as if her life depended on it, Percy smiled gently up at her. Zoe smiled back down at him and Percy started chuckling,

"Percy, do you have any idea what you did?" Apollo asked, Percy looked at him and shook his head, Apollo sighed,

"you freed Calypso, you broke an enchantment wrought by the entire council that has withstood the attacks of minor Titans" Artemis deadpanned, Percy stared at her open mouthed,

"holy shiitake mushrooms" Percy whispered. Apollo nodded,

"Zeus is deciding whether or not you are a liability right now, I suggest you get to the throne room as quickly as possible if you wish to defend yourself" Artemis said. Then she and her brother were gone. Percy threw back the blanket and was pleased to see that he still had jeans on, he stood slowly and cracked his back, with a single thought he summoned a hooded cloak from the shadows to cover his chest and followed Zoe out of Apollo's temple and toward the throne room. When they arrived Percy easily slid open the massive doors and stepped inside, interupting the quiet discussion of the council, there were a few gasps heard as the doors slid without apparent effort on the young mortal's part,

"may I have a chance to defend myself?" Percy asked, Zeus nodded and a podium appeared in the center of the room. Percy stepped onto it and bowed deeply,

"my lords and ladies, I Perseus Jackson stand before you today for the crime of freeing Calypso, but I ask you why? Why is freeing a peaceful Titan such a serious offense? Her only crime was that of standing with her father instead of those she thought wished to do her family harm. How many times have you stood with each other despite disliking or even hating each other simply because you were family? Even if she deserved a punishment, I believe it has been a long enough imprisonment upon that island." Percy declared, a few gods nodded with his statement,

"that is not the crime you stand accused of Perseus, Calypso's punishment was almost done anyway. You do not stand accused of anything yet, but if you are found to be a risk to the safety of Olympus you will be. As it stands you would be a great ally in the approaching war, make sure you do not give this council the impression of anything less than complete loyalty or you may find yourself joining your loved ones." Zeus threatened ominously. Percy nodded, he had expected much more in the way of chewing out.

As Percy arrived back at Camp Half-Blood he saw fortifications being built around the entrance to the labyrinth, he asumed the Titan army was nearing their intended exit and would be launching an attack soon.

"does the Titan army near?" he asked Zoe, she nodded,

"then I shall go and ready myself for battle" Percy said, he walked into the forest and found a quiet clearing. He sat crosslegged in the center and, after removing his cloak, called his armor to him using the shadows. The shining wolf styled armor gathered piece by piece onto his body, he took a deep breathe and donned his cloak once again. The hood shaded most of his face from view, and what was visible was only the bottom of his helm, which was styled as snarling wolf teeth. Buddy and Skittles came walking slowly out of the trees around him and took their places by his side, Buddy on his right, Skittles on his left. Percy dissolved into the shadows, only to reappear at the head of the assembled demigods, he received a nod from each cabin counselor and closed his eyes for a moment. He felt for the power he had used on Calypso's island and his eyes began to glow with the colors of his patrons, his eyes opened and he turned to face the direction of the labyrinth's entrance,

"DEMIGODS!" he roared, "TODAY WE FACE THE GREATEST THREAT MOST OF US HAVE EVER KNOWN." a pause as his statement settled into the hearts of the campers, "The Titans think we are weak, they think we are fodder for the gods, they are wrong! We are the human embodiments of Olympus, the gods have been cursed for spawning mortal children, but their mortal chidlren are their greatest! We will NOT fade into the memory, we will NOT fail, not because our parents own us, or because they demand our loyalty, we WILL DESTROY the Titans because we are the last line of defense between them and the mortals. We will fight for the innocents that cannot protect themselves, because without us the mortals will all die!" Percy yelled, a sobering silence descended on the battlefield as the demigods processed what he had said, then as one they beat their swords on their shields and roared their approval, Chiron stood with the archers looking on in awe at the young leader, then all hell broke loose.

Hundreds of monsters roared as they exploded from the labyrinth, Percy smiled savagely beneath his helmet,

"CATAPAULTS!" he screamed, 15 barrels of Greek fire flew toward the enemy at his command,

"ARCHERS!" he screamed another command, hundreds of arrows took to the skies and flew toward the enemy forces with deadly accuracy, the Greek fire was stomped out by the second wave of monsters and Percy raised his javelin into the air, he looked back at the teenagers behind him and saw only determination and anger upon the faces of his comrades, "CHARGE!" he screamed. Percy was already sprinting alongside his animal companions when he finished screaming the command, he let a savage battle cry loose from his lips as the campers charged ahead behind him, followed by the hunters, Percy's speech had stirred respect and even admiration in the hearts of even the worst man-hater in their ranks. As Percy sprinted forward the winds began to scream with him as he lowered his javelin and collided with the monster ranks. Seconds after their commander, the campers slammed into the monster ranks, gold dust covered the ground as the campers maneuvered and attacked as one. The Olympians sat in their council watching the battle in awe. Percy inspired all who saw him, his eyes glowed with power and his blade was an arc of pure devastation, no monster could touch him as his limbs blurred with his attacks. Demigods who saw him instantly felt a rush of power and hope, they no longer had any doubt of victory with him fighting beside them and inspiring such determination and hope. Soon the monster ranks dwindled until they tried desperately to flee, but in their path stood Daedalus and his automatons, cries of fear and pain rang out as the campers butchered the few monsters left, while Percy faced off against their commander. Kampe stood nearly two times Percy's size, she held two scimitars covered in poison that would no doubt melt the flesh from his body if she managed to do so much as cut him, but Percy was not afraid. He jumped forward, vanishing in mid-air only to reappear behind her twisting around, his blade flashed and Kampe screamed in pain, her wings fell to the ground with a dull thump. Percy flew above her and spun so he was facing her again, she tried to swing a blade at him but it was clumsy and he easily dodged it. She jumped expecting to be air-borne, but only fell back to the ground, Percy launched himself downwards and stabbed her through her glow in his eyes dimmed until he was just standing there in a pile of golden dust, holding a ball of yarn.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, if you guys are ok with this length of chapter I will probably be able to upload more often. Also shout out to my man reading this story, you know who you are buddy. Leave me reviews my beloved readers, it really does matter to me, helps that emotional state be constant, which leads to more uploads... (hint hint) PM me with any questions and ideas if you have them. See ya later.<strong>


	10. High School initiation, kind of

**Hello, I have another chapter for you guys, also it occurs to me that some of you might want a lemon or two... I will not put a lemon in the main story but if enough people want one I will upload it separately. But I'm gonna need more than two people telling me they want it for it to happen. Anyways, enjoy, I tried to do some filler but I'm not very good at filler.**

**I don't own PJO.**

Percy almost dropped the yarn as his power faded, the monsters were routed and the campers were consumed in the euphoria of their victory. He barely registered Zoe approaching him cautiously,

"are you ok?" she asked, he nodded, though in truth he was barely remaining upright,

"water" he croaked, she nodded and ran off only to return with a bucket of sea water. Zoe splashed the water on him and he regained a little strength, just enough to make it to his cabin. Percy lay on the bed exhausted, there was a flash of light and he vaguely registered Apollo standing over him,

"idiot, you're killing yourself by doing that" he mumbled, Percy was to tired to care, he just closed his eyes,

"stay awake Percy, after all Zoe just got you back, you wouldn't want her to lose you all over again would you?" the sun god asked. Percy could barely hear him, and couldn't register what he had said, as if his mind was fighting through gallons of frozen molasses just to complete a simple thought. Percy's vision faded into blurs of color as he lay there numbly,

"there is a way" he heard someone say, though the words seemed in slow motion,

"no Nico, it's to dangerous, his soul is weak enough as it is" Apollo said back, Percy heard a single sound break through his daze, Zoe had gasped. Percy closed his eyes for only a moment and growled fiercely, his eyes snapped back open and he sat up in the bed, there was a small group gathered around his bed as he stood up,

"I'm not dead yet" he said, Zoe looked at him in surprise,

"how are you even able to talk right now?" Apollo asked incredulously, Percy grunted and took a step forward only to fall. Percy braced for a very painful fall but it never came, Zoe caught him and supported him back to the bed,

"maybe you shouldn't walk for a while" she said, Percy was to weak to argue.

When Percy awoke Zoe was asleep in a chair by his bed, he smiled slightly and sat up, his entire body hurt.

"hello Perseus, I have news" Apollo said, Percy looked at him and nodded,

"you have to go to school this year, so does Zoe" the sun god proclaimed, Percy sighed,

"oh well" Percy said, Zoe however looked very angry, though she didn't protest. Apollo vanished and Percy looked at Zoe,

"what do you think about this?" he asked, she glared at him,

"I am being forced to attend a building full of hormonal _boys_, what do you think?" she asked sarcastically, Percy nodded, he should have known.

Percy and Zoe walked into Goode high for orientation with the other students, Zoe had a scowl plastered across her face while Percy simply looked bored, a simple black bag was draped over his shoulder and a black hoodie covered his frame, he wore black combat boots, Zoe wore clothes based only on comfort, so she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, both absurdly tight in the ex-huntress' opinion. Percy noticed he was getting stares from quite a few girls and leaned over to Zoe,

"do you have any idea why there are like 50 girls staring at me?" she blushed and coughed before answering,

"well, by the standards of the mortal world you are very attractive Perseus" she said politely, Percy snickered,

"so, by your standards as well then." he stated, she glared at him but otherwise did nothing, He led her into the gym and took a seat by the door.

After the principal had finished his speech Percy and Zoe were led by a creepily peppy cheerleader into the music room, immediately Percy drew Riptide and decapitated her, she crumbled into golden dust before their eyes. Zoe shrugged and kicked the pile.

"well, let's go find a new guide shall we?" Percy asked, Zoe nodded and they walked out of the music room.

Percy sat in his English class bored, it had been two weeks since orientation, Zoe walked in and sat next to him, he heard a few guys whispering about her _physical attributes_ to each other as she walked in. He ignored them though he couldn't help noticing the same, he diverted his eyes,

"hello Zoe, have any trouble on the road?" he greeted, she smiled at him and shook her head, for some reason she had refused to speak to him ever since orientation. He turned back to his bellwork and tried to concentrate on it, but every few seconds he found himself staring at Zoe, he finally gave in and stared at her out of the corner of his eye. Percy noticed how her hair had fallen into her face while she was working and now she had to keep pushing it out of the way, his eyes were inadvertently drawn to her chest and from there down to her legs, she had kept _very_ fit in all her years with the hunt and it showed in how her jeans hugged her body. Percy ripped his eyes away from her body and focused all his attention on his bellwork, Zoe leaned over and tapped his arm,

"what is fantasy?" she whispered, she had unknowingly exposed quite a bit of cleavage when she leaned over and it took all of Percy's will power not to stare,

"a type of fiction, you could call our lives fantasy if it was viewed from a mortals perspective" he whispered back, she nodded and went back to her bellwork. The teacher walked in as the bell rang, he wrote his name across the board at the front of the room but Percy didn't bother to read it.

"good morning class" he said, Percy remained stoic,

"this year we'll mainly be reading assigned novels" the teacher said, Percy zoned out and tried to keep his head up for the rest of class. Suddenly a ringing noise jolted him from his reverie,

"see you tomorrow class" the teacher called, Percy stood and picked up his bag, as he walked out of the class he read the teacher's name on the board; "Mr. Blofis".

Percy and Zoe had nearly every class together, except study hall, which they both had with different teachers. He didn't understand why they were in different classes, they both had study hall directly after lunch, but for some reason whichever god had signed them up had put them in separate classes. Zoe gave Percy a small smile before she walked down the hall to her class, He stepped into his and found a seat, he soon understood why she was in a different class. Percy's class was a males only study hall, he pulled out his homework and started trying to focus. Soon however he learned what study was really for, talking about the "hot" girls in school and gossiping. Percy ignored them until a shadow fell over his worksheet, looking up he saw a large boy looking down at him smugly,

"hey fellas, he's new, I doubt he's been given the initiation yet." he said, Percy sighed and stood up,

"can we not do this right now? I have homework." Percy said in a bored tone, the boy scowled and Percy realized how big he was. The boy had to be over six feet tall and looked like he ate dumbells for breakfast, Percy wasn't intimidated,

"what'd you say?" he asked, Percy shook his head slightly,

"I said that I don't want to have to deal with your ugly ass right now because I have homework" Percy said, everyone in the class looked up, the big kid just smirked,

"you have to be initiated newbie, it's the rules." Percy rolled his eyes,

"fine, tell me what it is and I might do it, if I feel like humoring you" Percy said aloofly. The bigger boy lost his smirk at the blatant disrespect but still managed to speak,

"you have to convince your girlfriend to fuck a football player" he said with a smirk, Percy's face lost all humor and became filled with rage. Everyone in the room stepped back in terror as the shadows reached for him and even the mortals felt the power rolling off of him, the boy who was the object of Percy's rage back away hurriedly, until he hit the wall and whimpered, the temperature dropped until the smallest breath created a cloud of fine mist and frost formed on the walls, Percy punched the boy in the face and sent him through the brick wall with a resounding _crack_, a dark stain could be seen on the inside of his thighs and a horrible stench emanated from his unconscious body. Zoe looked up at Percy and beamed at him, she had no idea what why he had done it but he had hit a male, which was always acceptable unless it was Percy. Zoe snapped her fingers and made up a cover story, saying that Percy was defending himself and was attacked first.

When Zoe heard why Percy had punched the other boy she was livid,

"how dare that pig suggest something like that!" she had screamed, Percy had given her a bow and taken cover while she worked out her rage. After she finished she gave Percy a hug and told him that she was grateful he cared enough to defend her honor, Percy was to busy blushing to respond. But while they were attending high school their enemy was gathering his forces.

**That's the chapter guys, hope you liked it. This story will go through the end of the Last Olympian, if you want a sequel I'll write one but it won't get uploaded until finished, so tell me as soon as possible.**


	11. Percy's Admirer gives him a bird

** Hey guys, another chapter. Probably only about 5 more chapters before the end of this story so it's important to let me know if you want a sequel. Enjoy!**

Perseus collapsed onto his bed after a long day at school, the police had been called after he had broken a wall with the football team captain, poor wall, he had been questioned for hours on end until they finally let him leave. He went straight home and immediately into his room, Zoe didn't even say hello to him as he walked past her. Percy felt himself slipping into unconsciousness and his vision went black.

_"__hello Perseus" a voice said, it was the voice of the man from the __Smithsonian__,_

_ "hello mysterious uber powerful guy who likes darkness almost as much as me" Percy thought, then realized his thought had come out verbally, the man laughed,_

_ "you will get used to this way of conversing soon" he said, Percy nodded._

_ "ok, so why am I here? And who are you?" Percy asked, though all he could see was blackness._

_ "you are here because I have a gift for you, my identity is unimportant" he said, Percy's mind buzzed with activity,_

_ "oh, wait I know who you are, you're the creator. You kept the fates from killing Zoe in the throne room!" Percy exclaimed, he heard chuckling and a man appeared before him,_

_ "indeed, though I am not technically the creator, that would be Chaos, my consort." Percy nodded slowly, and thought for a momemt. He suddenly had all this knowledge about a time before even the Titans,_

_ "so you're Void?" Percy asked, the man nodded, Percy bowed deeply in respect, Void didn't stop him._

_ "it feels good to be acknowledged after so long young one, but come, I have a gift for you" the surroundings shifted until they were overlooking Earth,_

_ "this planet was the first, Chaos did not birth the universe here but this is where it truly started, the protogenoi started here." he said, Percy nodded,_

_ "my gift to you is this; a title, and an opportunity. The __title__ is yours to take whether you want it or not, for it will help you in your battles. The opportunity is simple, a single boon of me, the most powerful waking being in the universe, unbound by ancient laws, but only one. Think well on what you choose champion. Now, kneel so I may bestow your __title__ upon you." Percy knelt and Void placed a single finger on his forehead, when Void spoke again his voice rang with power,_

_ "_Rise Perseus, son of Poseidon, champion of Jupiter, Hades, Lupa, and Artemis. Bearer of the Titan's curse, tamer of the Nemean Lion, avenger of the Aroktu'ul, chosen champion of the Void!_" Percy stood and felt a new power surge within him,_

_ "now all will know your name Perseus, wield your __title__ well, for just by the uttering of it you may send many of your enemies running never to return in fear"_

Then Percy opened his eyes. He sat up and noticed that tattoos covered his arms, on the right they were tribal and abstract black inc. On the left they seemed almost technological, straight lines that changed direction crisply and randomly, both glowed with power. There were two circles in each tattoo, one on top, one on bottom for both arms. On the top of his right arm the circle contained a scythe, on the bottom of his right arm the circle had a spiral design. On the top of his left arm the circle had what appeared to be a sciency looking gun, on the bottom of his left arm the circle had a radiation symbol. Percy realized he was under his blankets and wearing his pajamas, he hadn't changed or gotten under his blankets before he fell asleep. Zoe walked into the room, presumably to wake him, and Percy noticed he didn't have a shirt on, Zoe blushed and started to leave when she saw his arms,

"what happened to your arms?" she asked,

"tell you later" Percy responded, she left the room as he began to look around the room noticing a collection of poles jutting from the wall, perched upon one was a strange looking bird. It was pitch black and similar in size to a hawk, but the beak was a shining metal and the feathers looked completely otherworldly. The hawk looked at him intelligently from it's perch and hopped off, only to glide over to his bed, the hawk had shining metal feet as well, with razor sharp talons. Percy stood up and realized where everything had come from, Void, he sent a silent prayer of thanks to the ancient deity and offered an arm to the obviously extraterrestrial bird-of-prey. It took off and landed on his shoulder, Percy noticed that the talons had retracted so as not to rip his shoulder off. He summoned a shirt from the shadows and stepped out into the kitchen, Zoe was sitting at the table in the apartment camp had provided them, since Zoe was a hunter nobody worried about any funny business happening. She gasped at the sight of the hawk, who was really rather majestic, perched on Percy's shoulder.

"yup, I had a good dream last night" Percy said, Zoe looked confused,

"I was visited by Void, he gave me a title, some tattoos and a hawk apparently, though I was unaware of the tattoos and hawk until I woke up." he said, she nodded and pointed to a pile of pancakes on the kitchen counter. Percy quickly dug in, he even offered a piece to the hawk, who turned away and refused to eat it.

Percy and Zoe arrive at school early, the hawk, who Percy had named Red, flew onto the top of building and perched where he could see the pair walking inside. They went straight to their first class, English, and sat as far back as possible this time. Mr. Blowfis came in and said hello to the class, Percy settled in for a boring day and began daydreaming. He was jolted awake by the bell ringing, he gathered his things and followed Zoe into the hallway and to their next class, math. The teacher was even more boring than Mr. Blofis, Percy was asleep almost instantly. However he had been sleeping for only a few minutes before he was woken by Zoe's voice,

"get away from me" she hissed, Percy lifted his head and saw that the math teacher was sitting at her desk, listening to music on headphones and completely ignoring the class. Zoe was surrounded by four football players, they were harassing her and trying to flirt with her in disgusting ways. Percy stood up and walked up behind them, he tapped the biggest one on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around. Finally the kid turned and saw Percy standing there,

"fuck off punk" he said, Percy raised an eyebrow,

"no" he said, the bigger boy seemed taken aback, one of his friends turned around while the other two grabbed Zoe's arms and held her in place,

"what do you mean no?" the kid asked, he tried to push Percy but Percy was rooted to the spot,

"how about you and your goons get out of my sight before I break your faces, and possibly your dicks" Percy suggested, they ignored him and tried to intimidate him, he could see Zoe smirking,

"they just don't get it do they Zoe?" he asked,

"they never seem to" she answered,

"what are you talking about?" the leader asked,

"well you see, I have fought a lot bigger guys than you, with both of my arms broken in multiple places, so I'll give each of you one cheap shot, then I'll fight back" Percy said, the football players smirked and the first one pulled his fist back, he punched Percy square in the jaw, dislocating it. Percy snapped it back into place,

"is that all you got?" he asked, "I got worse from my step-father" he said mockingly, another player let go of Zoe so only one was holding her, the two who hadn't punched yet both pulled back and swung. They hit Percy in the chest with bone breaking force, Percy didn't even flinch,

"still got worse from my step-father, but do you wanna know what happened to him?" Percy asked, they nodded reluctantly,

"I ripped him limb from limb after he killed my mother" Percy said in a low voice, in the blink of an eye he had punched the two smaller goons and kicked the leader, sending him flying. The remaining player let Zoe go and ran, carrying one of the goons with him. Percy offered Zoe a hand up from the floor, she took it and he pulled her onto her feet,

"well, now I know what I want from Void" he whispered, Zoe looked at him questioningly but he waved her off. When they finally made it home that night Percy climbed into bed and gave Red a thumbs up before passing out, the hawk rolled his eyes and fell asleep as well.

_"welcome back Perseus, have you decided on a boon to ask of me?" Void asked, Percy shrugged,_

_ "first I have a question, not a hard question for you, or really anybody except me I suppose, but I'm just curious about Zoe's feelings toward me, she told me she loved me then changed it to platonic love and I'm confused" Void's laughter filled the room, or Percy assumed it was a room,_

_ "aye, a confusing question indeed young Perseus, she returns your feelings young one, though she doesn't know what to do with those feelings" Void explained, Percy nodded,_

_ "ok, I know what I want, but it's not just up to me" Percy said, Void nodded,_

_ "if she wishes it, can you return my mother to life?" Percy asked, he nodded,_

_ "yes, but I will not do it against her wishes, go now and ask her" Void said, Percy bowed and vanished._

Percy stood before the gates of Elysium still bowing, he stepped inside and found his mother sitting on a bench near a group of playing children, he sat down next to her.

"they are wonderful aren't they?" she asked,

"yes they are, but I have a question for you Sally Jackson" she looked at him and her eyes widened,

"if given the chance would you return to the land of the living?" Percy asked, his mother stared at him in shock,

"are you dead?" she asked, he shook his head,

"I am very much alive, but I must know, if given the chance will you return to life?" Percy asked urgently, she nodded. Percy sighed in relief and the two disappeared from that bench.

_"Hello again Perseus, I see she agreed." Void said, Percy bowed and nodded,_

_ "well that is good, now you must return to your waking world, your mother has some very important questions for you" Percy bowed once again,_

_ "thank you" then everything went black._

Percy awoke to his mother and Zoe looking down at him in annoyance,

"Mother, meet Zoe Nightshade, Zoe meet my mother" he said, they acknowledged each other briefly and continued glaring at him.

"why didn't you tell me your plan?" Zoe asked in frustration,

"how was I supposed to explain that the father of the universe was talking to me in my sleep? Also he shrunk Skittles for me, and gave me the tattoos." his mother looked confused,

"we are gonna talk about those tattoos later young man, but for the moment, why would he shrink Skittles for you?" his mother asked, Percy whistled and his two companions emerged from a shadow, Buddy dragging Skittles.

"oh, so you have a pet dog and a pet lion" his mother said, Percy nodded,

"the lion is Skittles, he's the Nemean Lion" his mother's eyes widened,

"as in Heracles?" she asked, Percy nodded,

"oh, well good to know" she said, then fainted.

**That's this chapter guys, I'm glad I could update so soon after my last chapter. Remember to leave a review or PM me with any questions. **


	12. a black bath (beginning of the end)

** Hey, first of all I want to say thanks to everyone who has read this story, even more so to everyone who's reviewed. Secondly, this chapter contains mentions of Rape, and torture, the actual torture scenes aren't in the chapter but if you want them I'll send you them in a PM. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Next chapter will end this story, I need 15-20 more reviews (for a grand total of at least 36) before I write the sequel, and I say this because I don't want to take time out of other stories if people are enjoying them more. Enjoy.**

**I don't own PJO**

Percy laid his mother on the couch and covered her with a blanket,

"there's something I need to do Zoe, and you won't like it" Percy said, Zoe looked at him in surprise,

"what is it?" she asked hesitantly, Percy sighed and looked at her.

"I have to bathe in the Styx" he whispered, the effect was instantaneous, she scowled and glared at him.

"did you even think about my feelings when you decided this?" she asked harshly,

"yes, you said our relationship was purely platonic Zoe, in case you forgot" Percy snapped, Zoe's face fell and she looked away.

"how stupid are you Percy?" she asked quietly, then stood and left the apartment with tears barely restrained. Percy struggled not to cry as he stood and wrote his mother a note, he walked out of the apartment and shadow traveled into the Underworld. He sat on the banks of the river Styx and gazed into the black waters solemnly until he lost track of time.

**Zoe POV (weren't expecting that were you?)**

Zoe stormed out of the apartment and ran out into the street, it was raining heavily. She ran for Central Park ignoring the people around her, the falling water concealed her tears. When Zoe finally reached Central Park she collapsed behind a tree and cried, she hated that her resolve had broken but there was nothing she could do about it now, suddenly there was a voice behind her.

"hey baby, what's wrong?" it asked eerily, the voice seemed slimy and just plain wrong as Zoe heard it, in a moment of clarity she realized she was unarmed. The owner of the voice stepped into her view and Zoe realized that it was a male, he was so fat she was surprised he could walk unaided, stains led from his arm pits all the way down the side of his dirty shirt and his breath smelled of alcohol. He made a grab for her and Zoe scrambled out of the way, but the first man had a friend, she was grabbed and hauled to her feet. Zoe knew no help would come, not in New York, she struggled against the man who was restraining her but she wasn't strong enough. Finally as the first man began to grope her she screamed,

"Percy! Help!" her voice cracked though, and even though she knew he wouldn't even hear her she held onto the tiny hope that he might be close.

**Percy POV**

Percy stared into the river until a voice that seemed to carry on the wind reached his ears, "Percy! Help!" it said, he recognized the voice as Zoe's and jumped to his feet, completely forgetting that there was no wind in the Underworld. Percy jumped into a shadow and reappeared in Central Park, he saw movement and muffled screaming. He rushed over to find two men groping Zoe, his vision turned red and the burning fires of rage spread like wildfire through his body,

"you have three seconds to run, before I kill you" he said, his voice came out low and calm, though as the fatter of the two men looked into his eyes he did not see green friendly orbs, he saw hurricanes promising pain beyond anything he had ever known, the man didn't move, but then he was so drunk he had forgotten what pain was. Percy was on them in a flash, he gripped the first man by his throat and lifted him off the ground, Percy set his other hand on fire and ripped the man's pants off, Percy punched him in his manhood and kept his hand there as the flames spread onto the man's body, melting skin and flesh as it went. Next Percy turned to the Second man, who promptly dropped Zoe and tried to run, he didn't get far. Percy simply shadow traveled in front of him and kicked him hard enough to send his considerable mass flying backwards into the tree behind him, Percy set his hands on fire and melted the flesh on his wrists until it was pouring down the trunk, then he made it freeze with his water powers. Now that the man was sufficiently restrained Percy drew a small pocket knife and cut away his clothing, he carved a sentence into the man's chest, then castrated him and left him to bleed out.

Percy knelt beside Zoe and wrapped his arms around her,

"it's ok Zoe, I've got you now, it's ok" he whispered, she nodded and looked at him, Percy thought she looked so beautiful right then, with the setting sun framing her and her volcanic eyes staring into his sea green ones, he involuntarily leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Zoe responded instantly by pulling him closer, she had been waiting for this for so long she didn't care that he had just brutally murdered two mortals. She smiled slightly as he pulled away in shock,

"sorry Zoe" he said, she looked confused and stared at him, but then passed out. Percy picked her up and carried her back to his apartment, his mother was awake as he laid Zoe in bed. She looked at him pointedly,

"it's nothing, but there is an important matter that I need to discuss with you mother" Percy said, she nodded and he sat down,

"I need your blessing to bathe in the Styx so I can fight a Titan lord possessing a mortal body who happens to have the curse of Achilles." he said, she sighed and looked into the distance.

"how did I know there would be something like this in your future?" she asked, Percy didn't respond,

"fine, you have it Percy, but you better come back to me" she said, Percy nodded solemnly and shadow traveled away.

**Zoe POV**

When Zoe woke up she was in her room, she walked into the living room and saw only Percy's mother. She sat beside the older woman on the couch,

"where's Percy?" she asked, his mother looked at her solemnly,

"the Styx" she whispered, then Zoe exploded.

"WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT?!" she screamed,

"BECAUSE WITHOUT IT HE HAS NO CHANCE!" Sally screamed back, Zoe finally let the tears fall as she collapsed on the sofa,

"Kronos is still in a mortal body, Percy would be fine" she whispered.

"no, his host has the curse of Achilles" Sally said, Zoe looked at her pointedly,

"you haven't seen Percy fight" she stated. Sally looked crestfallen,

"he told me it was his only chance to defeat him, if the Titan gained his true form do you really think Percy could defeat him?" she asked Zoe, the ex-hunter nodded and Sally sighed.

**Percy POV**

Pain, it overwhelmed Percy's senses as the black waters of the Styx overwhelmed him, he focused on the small of his back and tried to think of all his friends, Jason, Thalia, his mother, even some of the hunters flashed before his eyes but none helped, until an image of Zoe appeared above him. She was screaming at him and holding out her hand, slowly his arm responded and reached for the image. Then the pain was gone and he had been flung from the river, he lay there staring up at the ceiling of the Underworld for a while. Then he heard a voice,

"rise young hero" it said, Percy sat up and saw a nude woman floating above the black river,

"Lady Styx I presume?" he asked, she nodded,

"you will face much hardship in the future" she said, Percy looked at her in confusion,

"what does this have to do with you?" he asked,

"I gave you my blessing child, the Styx will always answer when you call" she said, then she was gone, Percy shadow traveled home.

When he got home Percy saw his mother still asleep on the sofa, Zoe was sitting next to her. Then he looked outside and saw that cars had just stopped, mortals were just laying in the street,

"oh gods, the entire city is asleep" Percy whispered, Zoe looked up at him in surprise while the television played a news report about a freak storm heading across the country, in he looked close enough Percy could see the gods flying around the massive storm cloud firing at something within.

**That's Part one, leave a review if you liked the chapter, the next one will be up soon.**


	13. fall of a king, and a hero

**Hello readers, this is the final chapter of this story, as I said I will need at least a grand total of 36 reviews on this story (that's plus 15) before I start uploading the sequel, which might be a crossover. So read, enjoy, I almost cried but you probably won't, have fun.**

**I don't own PJO, **

Upon seeing the state of the city Percy immediately sprung into action, he whistled and Red appeared from the darkness of his room.

"we need to warn camp and begin to fortify the city, Zoe send Chiron an IM" Percy commanded, she hurried to follow his orders. As soon as Zoe had finished her call to camp Percy led her out the door,

"the gods are fighting Typhon, trying to kill him before he reaches the city" Percy said as they left the building, they ran for the Empire State Building. After the pair reached the Empire State Building they looked around for a hotel nearby,

"there." Percy said, he was pointing at a tall building only a few hundred meters from the doors of the Empire State Building. Then they settled down to wait for the campers. They never got the chance to wait for the campers though, the Titan army poured into the city on all sides, charging towards Olympus. Percy heard them coming, then he realized that the campers wouldn't be able to get to them at all. He led Zoe into the lobby of the Empire State Building, the doorman was gone but the key was still there, Percy grabbed it and pulled Zoe into the elevator as the monsters started pouring into the lobby behind them. The pair of demigods waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the top, when it finally did they ran for the throne room, only to find Olympus trashed along the way.

When they finally reached the throne room they found the heavy golden doors cut in pieces, Percy walked in calmly, having convinced Zoe to stay outside. Kronos turned to looked at him,

"hello grandson" he said in an almost friendly way. Percy glared at the Titan king,

"hello grandfather" he spat,

"can I ask you something before we get to the killing part?" Kronos asked, Percy narrowed his eyes,

"why do you fight for Olympus?" Kronos asked,

"because even though for the most part they are a bunch of arrogant children, they are better for the mortals than the Titans" Percy said, Kronos nodded thoughtfully,

"ok, that's a good reason, now prepare son of Poseidon" Kronos said. Percy used the shadows to summon his armor and drew Riptide, Kronos drew a golden scythe.

**(cue epic music)**

Percy and Kronos rushed each other simultaneously, Percy deflected Kronos' first attack easily and managed to knock the Titan king's leg out from under him with Riptide. Kronos stood and nodded at Percy respectfully, then he slowed time and calmly walked toward Percy. Percy struggled against the enchantment,

"you can't win young one, Typhon is almost here and I can just freeze you in time until I find your Achilles spot" Kronos said sadly. Then Percy smirked, and his eyes glowed brighter than ever before, suddenly he could move easily, he swung at Kronos,

"if the gods can't defeat Typhon I will do it myself, Olympus will not fall today" he said, Kronos smiled and charged. Percy and Kronos' fight lasted long enough for Typhon to fall, but the gods went to help their children. Percy and Kronos kept fighting, their swords were barely blurs as they dueled, evenly matched, until Percy landed a blow upon the Titan king's thigh, and red blood sprang forth, the duel stopped.

"how is this possible?" Kronos asked incredulously,

"well see, the Styx blessed me while I was getting the curse of Achilles, plus your immortal form is pushing against it already, which is straining the curse." Percy said matter-of-factly. Kronos charged in rage and Percy side-stepped, only to shash open the Titan king's back, Kronos fell to the floor in pain and exhaustion, Percy held out his hand,

"get up, I will not kill you while you lay on the ground." he said, completely unaware of the gods arriving in the throne room, Kronos stood and Percy prepared to strike the killing blow but Kronos smirked evilly and a gaping hole appeared behind Percy, Percy grabbed Kronos as his form began to glow and tried to throw him into the pit, he realized Kronos wouldn't let himself fall alone,

"I left a note in case I died but we still won, make sure they get fulfilled!" he screamed to the gods as he was pulled into the pit with Kronos.

**End**

**Epilogue**

Zoe stood in shock in the throne room, it was the rewards ceremony after Kronos had been beaten.

"Zoe Nightshade, please bring forth Perseus' list of requests for his reward" Zeus called, the campers started whispering, nobody had told them what had happened to Percy yet, Zoe knelt and held up the list. It was floated up to Zeus who read it silently,

"as reward for his extraordinary deeds in this very throne room to save Olympus, Percy Jackson requests," his voice broke "a full pardon for the Minor gods, and their children, who betrayed Olympus during the war," he took a deep breath but a tear fell from his eye, "and that cabins be built for all of the minor gods at camp Half-Blood so that no demigod will ever feel alienated by Olympus again." now he was crying, "I think all present would be in agreement that he was the best Olympus has ever had to offer, this only illustrates his greatness, he asks nothing for himself. We shall remember his sacrifice for as long as Olympus is still ruled by the gods." Zeus declared, the campers finally realized why he wasn't present, he was dead.

The entire camp cried, even the hunters silently mourned the son of Poseidon who had defeated Kronos alone, Zoe built a small cabin deep in the forest of Camp. She retreated into it with Percy's three pets. Buddy would howl at night, mourning his dead friend, Skittles could be seen shedding golden tears constantly, and Zoe didn't even move, she didn't scream or cry, she still ate, she still drank, but only because Percy would never forgive her if she didn't. Her eyes looked hollow and empty, and she never smiled again.

One day Percy went back to the apartment she and Percy had been sharing during the school year, his mother was still sitting on the couch. They had talked long about Percy, Zoe told her of his quests, even with the Romans, and of his prowess in battle, the way he had once rallyed an entire cohort to win the war games at the Roman camp, even the way he had led the campers in defense of Camp against hundreds more monsters. Then they spoke of her feelings toward him, Zoe didn't lie to the older woman, they had both loved him.

**Meanwhile**

Percy and Kronos fell into Tartarus together, the Titan king had long ago gained his true form but he had deemed Percy worthy, so he did not attack.

**Yes, I know you hate me right now, but I need a grand total of at least 36 reviews on this story before I upload the sequel, though I'll start work on it immediately. Have fun guys, also the "(epic music)" is "It Has Begun" by Starset, because Starset is amazing. See you later.**


	14. AN concerning the sequel

Hey guys, just a few quick questions about "the sequel"

Lemons?

Wardrobe change?

Any specific enemies to fight?

Any new powers?

More OPness? or WAY more OPness?

Any powers to lose?


End file.
